


Marching Wondercolts

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Awkward Romance, Championship, Competition, Duet, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Solo, First Kiss, Gen, High School, Making school history, Male-Female Relationships, Marching Band, Music, Musical, Musical Instruments, Musicians, practice, rehearsal, tutorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: The humane seven are chosen to come to Principal Celestia's office from the intercom for signing up for this year's Canterlot High School Marching Band. They have their assigned instruments and groups to go along with. Sunset and Sci-Twi's assigned instruments are the clarinets, Fluttershy's assigned instrument is the flute, and Rarity's assigned position is the colorguard, Rainbow's assigned instrument is the trumpet, Pinkie's assigned instrument is the trombone, and Applejack's assigned instrument is the sousaphone. The former marchers are there and they recognize them as the Rainbooms.After all the beginning practice times being needed, they're ready to join the other marchers and colorguards. Their goal for this year is to win the Bands of Equestria Championship. Do the humane seven have what it takes to help the other marchers and colorguards achieve it?*This takes place after the Queen of the Clubs episode*





	1. Seven New Rookies

"The following students, please report to the principal's office: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," the intercom sounded all over Canterlot High, "Please report to the principal's office."

The seven girls were confused.

"O..kay...? What are we wanted for?" asked Sunset.

"I bet it's a surprise," said Pinkie as she was getting excited.

"I dunno," said Applejack, "We'll have ta go there ta find out."

When the girls were in Principal's Celestia's office, no one was there.

"What? Where's Principal Celestia?" asked Rainbow.

"M-Maybe she had to do something that...that's making her late," said Fluttershy.

"That could be it," said Sci-Twi.

Just then, Principal Celestia arrived. "Sorry I'm late, girls," she said, "I had to take care of something right quick."

It turned out that Fluttershy had it right. She was only guessing at that point.

"Girls, I called you to come to my office because this is an important request," said Principal Celestia, "Due to the reduction of our CHS marching band, I need all of you to help them sound better by joining them and work together as a team."

"So you're saying that we're needed to help the band by playing with the marchers?" asked Sunset.

"Yes exactly, Sunset," said Principal Celestia.

"If we're gonna play with them, what instruments do we need to play?" asked Rainbow.

"I'm just getting to that part," said Principal Celestia, "Since you have a lot enthusiasm for our high school like you did in the CHS pep rally, your assigned instrument is the trumpet."

Hearing this, Rainbow got excited. "Yes!" she said while she air punched.

Principal Celestia turned to Pinkie. "So Pinkie, you have no trouble playing your trombone, right?" she asked.

"Right," said Pinkie.

"That will be your assigned instrument," said Principal Celestia.

Pinkie gasped when she heard this. "Really?!?" she asked as she smiled brightly with excitement. Principal Celestia nodded and Pinkie squealed happily.

Then, Principal Celestia turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, your assigned instrument is the flute," she said.

"Um...I..I don't like playing in a spotlight alone..." Fluttershy stammered, "It makes me really nervous."

"Don't worry," said Principal Celestia, "There will be a compromise for it soon." She turned to Rarity. "Rarity, you don't have an assigned instrument, but you do have an assigned position. You'll be a colorguard as well."

Rarity was pretty much as excited as Pinkie. "Will there be any gorgeous and fabulous costumes?" she asked.

"Well, it depends on what kind of a show you'll be performing this year," said Principal Celestia as she turned to Sunset and Sci-Twi, "Both of you have the same assigned instrument, which is the clarinet."

Sunset and Sci-Twi accepted their new roles.

Principal Celestia then turned to Applejack. "And last but certainly not least, Applejack, since you have a lot of strength and are the anchor for the Rainbooms, your assigned instrument is the sousaphone."

Well, Applejack didn't see that coming. She thought she was gonna play the triangle, but that's not what she'll be playing this year. Maybe playing the sousaphone wouldn't be so bad, so she accepted her role.

"Now, you girls go to the gym and you'll see your assigned instruments," said Principal Celestia, "And your new band mates and I will meet you there shortly."

When the girls went to the gym and saw their assigned instruments with their names written on the individual papers underneath them.

"Well, there they are," said Applejack, "Our instruments with our names labeled under 'em."

"I'm really excited to play that trumpet!" said Rainbow.

"So ya could show it off too much like ya did last time?" Applejack asked unimpressively.

"No of course not!" said Rainbow, "Besides, I've learned my lesson from that since the Battle of the Bands!"

"I was just bein' real, that's all," said Applejack.

"More like being arrogant," said Rainbow.

"Said an athlete who's really self-centered and brags on herself too constantly," said Applejack.

Rainbow glared at her and said nothing else.

Just then, Principal Celestia and the four former marchers (the sousaphonist, the trumpeter, the flutist and the trombonist) as seen at the CHS pep rally arrived.

The four former marchers instantly recognized the girls as the Rainbooms.

Principal Celestia introduced each group to meet each other. "Now girls, take your assigned instruments and go to your sections."

The girls did so.

Principal Celestia turned to the four former marchers. "You don't mind teaching them how to play them, do you?" she asked.

The four former marchers shook their heads no.

"No not at all," said the flutist, "I'm really excited to give Fluttershy some flute lessons!"

"Me too!" said the trumpeter, "Except I'll be giving Rainbow some trumpet lessons."

"I'm mostly excited because Applejack will be making school history by being the first female marching sousaphonist!" said the sousaphonist, "We never had any female marching sousaphonists ever since Canterlot High was founded; until now!"

Hearing this, Applejack didn't see that one coming either. "Say what now?" she asked confusingly.

"Yeah! You're making school history!" said the sousaphonist, "I can't wait to give you some sousaphone lessons!"

"Okay then," said Applejack.

"What about us?" asked Sunset, "Twilight and I don't have anyone to teach us how to play our clarinets."

"Don't worry Sunset; I'll contact the clarinet teacher so you two will have your clarinet lessons soon," said Principal Celestia as she turned to the four former marchers. "Pick an empty classroom and start your private lessons with your new partners." And she turned to Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Good luck, girls."

The same four girls picked up their assigned instruments and went with their assigned partners to their own empty classrooms to get started. But Rarity, Sunset and Sci-Twi stayed at the gym.

"Rarity, Blossomforth will be your mentor with the colorguard equipment," said Principal Celestia, "She'll be here any minute." Just then, there's a knock on the gym door. Principal Celestia answered and there was Blossomforth standing in front of her. "Just in time, Blossomforth," she said, "I assigned Rarity to become the colorguard. So will you be able to teach her?"

"Of course!" said Blossomforth, "Good thing the equipment is already out for my first practice with a new colorguard, so let's get started." And then, she and Rarity went outside the gym.

Well, Sunset and Sci-Twi were the only ones left.

Principal Celestia called the clarinet teacher and talked about them having clarinet lessons with her. After the conversation, she hung up with her cell phone. "Your very first lesson with your clarinet teacher is later this afternoon at 4:30," she said, "This has to be done every single day except the weekends. You arrange your practice times at home."

Sunset and Sci-Twi nodded their heads and made sure that they would remember to do that.


	2. Getting Ready for the First Practice - Part 1

Inside one of the empty classrooms, the sousaphonist was currently teaching Applejack the basic techniques about playing her sousaphone. "The most important thing you have to know is the embouchure," he said, "An embouchure is a term for mouth shaping. First you firm up the corners of your mouth, pucker your lips a little and buzz."

"Okay," Applejack said as she tried doing so.

"That's actually not bad for a beginner," the sousaphonist said with a smile, "Now try doing that on your mouthpiece alone."

Again, Applejack did so onto her mouthpiece. It turned out that it sounded weird to her. She hadn't heard that kind of a sound before until now.

"Nice!" said the sousaphonist, "Now place your mouthpiece onto your sousaphone and blow into it like you did before."

Applejack nodded, attached the mouthpiece onto the nearest bit on her sousaphone and played an F. It sounded kind of like a foghorn.

The sousaphonist was very impressed. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Then he gave her the sheet music. "Do you know how to read music?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," said Applejack as she nodded, "I taught myself how by usin' my bass guitar lesson book ta learn how ta play my bass."

"Cool," said the sousaphonist, "That's something you'll be able to nail it at. Well, despite the fingerings and all that." Then he gave her sousaphone/tuba fingering chart. "Speaking of which, here's the sousaphone/tuba fingering chart," he said, "Anyways, let's get down to business." He continued to teach her about the embouchures and playing different notes by using that same technique.

After all that, he got out his tuba duet book and placed it onto the stand in front of him and Applejack. Also he selected a piece that was entitled, The Sound of Oompahing. "So, since I've been waiting to play with you, I finally get a chance to," he said excitingly, "You play the top and I'll play the bottom."

Applejack chuckled a little. "Okay," she said, "Alrighty, let's get to it." She smiled and placed her mouthpiece onto her lips.

As the sousaphonist started counting off, Applejack started to play her simple oompahing on her sousaphone and then he joined in by playing his sousaphone one phrase later. To him, she played just like a pro, even though he knew she's not. Regardless, both of them sounded amazing together. He imagined himself and Applejack performing on the gym stage playing the same duet together in the next semester as he continued playing. Applejack imagined the same exact thing as she continued playing. As they finished their duet, they looked at each other and blushed at the same time. They had a feeling that they were beginning to fall in love with each other, and they didn't expect it to happen.

* * *

Inside the other empty classroom, the trumpeter was currently teaching Rainbow about playing her trumpet. She explained what an embouchure is and what it does. Well, basically the same thing actually. "First you firm your whole mouth, and buzz," she instructed.

Rainbow did so, and it felt ticklish on her lips. "That tickles my lips," she said while laughing.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, it may feel ticklish and weird at first," said the trumpeter, "But you'll get used to it after doing this exercise. Try again."

Rainbow did so again, but it was making her feel uncomfortable. As she was instructed to do it again and again and again until the point she quickly got used to it.

"See, I told you you'll get used to it," said the trumpeter, "Now do it again but this time, onto the mouthpiece."

Rainbow did so, and it turned out that it sounded weird to her.

"It's okay, I know how you feel," said the trumpeter, "I've dealt with it before. If I can do it, you can do it too. Try again."

Rainbow did so, and this time, her buzz was in tune.

The trumpeter was very impressed. "Omigosh that was awesome!" she said, "Buzz just like that on your trumpet!"

Rainbow placed her mouthpiece onto her trumpet and played her G, which sounded like an F.

The trumpeter got extremely excited. After the long minutes of teaching new notes, tempos, rhythms, key and time signatures and techniques to Rainbow, and also giving her the trumpet fingering chart, this was the moment she was waiting for: playing a duet with her. She got out the trumpet duet book and placed it onto the stand. "I've been wanting to play a duet with you for a long while," she said as she was getting ready to play, "So let's start with an easier piece." Then she opened it up and selected an easier piece that was entitled, Fighting till the End. "I'm ready when you are," she said.

"I was born ready," Rainbow said as she was doing the same thing, "Am I gonna play the top or the bottom?"

"You play the top," said the trumpeter, "Because I think you can nail those high note better than I can. Well, even though you just got started playing, it would be rare, but really cool. Anyways, let's get started."

Rainbow nodded as she placed her mouthpiece onto her lips. As the trumpeter counted off, they started playing their parts. They sounded "awesome" together.

* * *

Since Pinkie already knew how to play her trombone and read music, she and the trombonist went ahead and practiced their music for this year's show. There wasn't much for her to work on except that. When they were done, they played some fun duets together.

"That was fun!" Pinkie said, "We should do this more often!"

"Yeah," the trombonist agreed, "We should."


	3. Getting Ready for the First Practice - Part 2

Fluttershy and the flutist were inside an another empty classroom, having a flute lesson together.

"Um...I-I know I've been chosen to play the flute," said Fluttershy, "But it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable if I'm in a spotlight all by myself."

"Don't worry," said the flutist, "I think someone else would like to play with you, so you won't have to have a stage fright."

"Maybe you?" asked Fluttershy.

"I wish, but no," said the flutist, "I was told that maybe some other person besides me would. Anyway, on with the lesson." She got out her beginner level flute study book and placed it onto the stand. Then she got out her flute mouthpiece to demonstrate the embouchure techniques to Fluttershy. "Now, get out your mouthpiece and place it to your lips." Fluttershy did so and the flutist adjusted it to its proper position. "There," said the flutist, "Then blow gently across the hole."

Fluttershy tried but was having trouble blowing in a right angle of her lips.

"You can do it," said the flutist, "I know you can."

Fluttershy finally blew at the right angle and it made a weird sound.

"It happened the same way to me when I first started taking flute lessons," said the flutist, "Place your mouthpiece onto your flute, and play a G." She positioned Fluttershy's fingers to the correct fingering for the G note.

Fluttershy blew a G on the first try. She didn't think she could do it but she did it. "Yay!" she said.

* * *

Good thing Rarity brought her light blue ballet flats and the matching light blue leotard and light purple leggings that's more appropriate for the warm-ups and stretches. "Before we do that, I'll have to change into these," she said as she was showing them to Blossomforth, "I'll be back here shortly." Then she ran inside to go to the student restroom and change.

"Her outfit looks really cool," said Blossomforth, "I can't wait to see what she looks like in it!"

A few minutes later, Rarity came out with her appropriate outfit on. "Done! What do you think? I designed it myself." Then she started showing it off.

"Awesome! Speaking of which, I need to change, too," Blossomforth said as she did the same thing with her turquoise leotard and pink leggings on with her matching turquoise ballet flats.

After the two girls were ready, they did some yoga stretches and exercises.

After about thirty minutes of stretching, they got up from the gym floor.

"You're pretty flexible enough," said Blossomforth, "Now to do some moves with and without our equipment. First up is dancing. Colorguards occasionally dance empty-handed while on the field. Anyway, I'll show you a little bit of our dance moves for this year's show." She backed up from Rarity, and demonstrated the moves.

Then they danced and worked with their flags, wooden rifles and fake sabres step by step.


End file.
